<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle Scars by Zoltan3223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948184">Battle Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223'>Zoltan3223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commander Dan Levy, Dior Military Suit, Other, based off of the outfit Dan wore on Sunday at the critics choice awards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting and losing in an intergalactic battle, bridge commander Dan Levy has to deal with the loss of his men, including severe repercussions that could have been avoided if he’d listened to his crew from the beginning instead of ultimately sending them to their deaths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy &amp; Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dire Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of that epic military suit Dan wore during the critics choice awards on Sunday! I hope you all enjoy! </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan or Noah in reality, but I do want that suit! Who do I have to befriend to get it? Please let me know!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander Dan Levy was standing in line for his food rations, but he wasn’t hungry. He knew he had to eat to keep his strength up after leaving the medical ward earlier that morning, but he didn’t have the energy to chew on the meager portion thrown at him from the angry line cook behind the counter.</p><p>He was having a rough time sleeping ever since the battle the day before claimed his entire bridge crew, and he knew he was going to be called up in front of the magistrate later that afternoon to be punished for his actions, knowing it all could have been avoided if he’d listened to his men in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“I should have fucking listened to them! If I had, they’d still be alive and none of this would be happening!” he cursed, letting his temper get the better of him. </p><p>A timid voice from behind caused him to jump a mile in the air before turning around to face the music. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been spooked during the day with other soldiers yelling at him for making stupid mistakes. </p><p>“Sir? I have the final list of fatalities. You might want to take a look at it before the inquisition,” she responded, knowing it would hurt him. </p><p>He took the list, waving the young girl away with his hands. As he scanned the list of soldiers lost, his breath caught roughly in his throat when he recognized one of the names. </p><p> </p><p>Noah Reid. </p><p> </p><p>His heart shattered into a million pieces as he dropped his rations on the ground, rushing out of the canteen still clutching the paper in his fist. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks as he ran past the other bridge commanders, but he didn’t care if they made fun of him for being an emotional wreck. </p><p> </p><p>His friend was gone. His one friend who he trusted the most was dead and it was all due to Dan's careless mindset during the war.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t stop running until he reached his room, where he could finally cry in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scarred and Bruised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan needs time alone to process the loss of his friend, only to remember he's been wounded as well. The soldier from the canteen decides to take care of him until he's able to get back on his feet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be some much needed care in the next chapter! It will be quite fluffy as well to make up for the sadness of the first two chapters. </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sank on the cot after closing and locking the door behind him. He needed privacy, although he had a feeling the officers walking down the galley every five minutes in shifts of two would interrupt his grief. That wasn’t the only issue he was dealing with, however. </p><p> </p><p>As he glanced downward, he sighed when he noticed the bandage wrapped around his stomach had begun to leak blood from his running a few minutes prior. He took a severe hit from a sword during battle that caused him to double over in pain as blood dripped from the wound. He was escorted to the medical bay after the battle ended, only to find out that the wound, although it would scar eventually, was deeper than the medics first anticipated. He was rushed into surgery quickly, the surgeons working fast to save what they could. He woke up a few hours later in the recovery room, battered and bruised, but alive. </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to lie down, he stood up and paced around the tiny room, fresh tears rolling down his face. A knock at the door brought him back to his senses, so he wiped his nose unceremoniously with the back of his hand before going to see who wanted to yell at him next. </p><p> </p><p>It was the young soldier from the canteen who handed him the list. </p><p> </p><p>“Commander? Are you okay? Is everything all right? You dropped your food ration. I figured you’d want it considering this is the only food we will be getting for the week,” she whispered, handing the tiny package over. </p><p> </p><p>He took the package from her, placing it on the table next to his cot. It wasn’t unusual for other soldiers to walk into his room to chat, and she seemed like she wanted to make sure he was okay before moving on with her duties, so he stepped aside and gestured for her to come in and sit down. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I take it you read over the list already?” she questioned, perching on the cot. </p><p> </p><p>Dan nodded, the lump of grief hardening in his throat. He tried not to cry or show emotion, but it was no use. He crumpled onto the floor, sobs wracking his body violently as he wailed. </p><p> </p><p>The young soldier, although taken aback by the sheer force of emotion presented in front of her, took a deep breath before kneeling in front of him, placing an arm gently around his back, rubbing it soothingly. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you know someone on the list,” she whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Dan nodded, not daring to speak. He didn’t want his voice to give him away. </p><p> </p><p>“How long did you know him?” she queried. </p><p> </p><p>“About a year. It wasn’t long at all, but we had established a working friendship every day. Oh god. I feel sick. He was my responsibility and I screwed it up. Who killed him? I want to know.” </p><p> </p><p>The soldier grimaced, but kept levelheaded. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know for sure, but I can find out for you if you’d like. Now, let’s get you sitting up. I don’t like the way that bandage is looking at the moment. I’ll get a fresh one and change it for you. Is that okay? I only ask because I don’t want to cross any boundaries considering your authority level,” she responded, helping him stand up and sit on the cot.</p><p> </p><p>“What authority level? I may be a commander right now, but I sure as hell won’t be by the end of the afternoon. However, thank you for asking in advance. Do you mind staying after you change the bandage? If not, it’s okay. I understand that you’re busy. I just don’t want to be alone right now,” he replied, stretching out on the cot, gritting his teeth as the bandage pulled his skin. </p><p> </p><p>The soldier patted him on the shoulder, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will stay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bedside Manners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan is sound asleep when the soldier returns with the fresh bandages, but it's for the best as she tells him some good news about the state of his wound.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this chapter!! I'm still thinking of a name for the soldier ( I know she's referenced as a young soldier, however she's 30 and he's 37 so there isn't that much of an age difference).</p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long for the soldier to return to the room. Dan had somehow fallen asleep, but the soldier was able to change the bandage without waking him up, making sure to put salve on the stitches in order to get them to begin healing. </p><p> </p><p>“That feels nice,” he muttered, half asleep. </p><p> </p><p>The soldier backed away, not knowing what to do or how to respond. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just doing what was required, Commander. That’s all. The wound is healing nicely. You’ll be happy to know that your navel has been spared from the stitches. In fact it seems like that’s the only part that wasn’t impacted from the sword,” she responded, her face heating in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>Dan let out a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank god. When I saw the bandage earlier today when I woke up in the medical bay, I immediately thought the worst. I’m glad to know I didn’t have to worry, and I have you to thank for that,” he replied, struggling to sit up. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful! We don’t want the stitches to rip. Here. Let me help you,” she said, guiding him to a sitting position. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he muttered. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them were silent for a long time, not wanting to speak lest they broke the mood increasing in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“C-can I? I mean, may I?” the soldier questioned, nervously. </p><p> </p><p>Dan smiled, removing his hat and placing it on the cot. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” he responded, kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>